


To Kill a Father

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 To Kill the King, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), POV Morgana (Merlin), hint of merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: When Morgana takes the Mage Stone to bring it to Tauren and to offer her help in killing Uther, Merlin follows her. Unfortunately for him, Morgana finds him and Merlin accidentally reveals his magic to her by touching the stone. They have a lot to talk about now. For example, will Merlin be willing to help Morgana kill Arthur's father?Set in the episode 1x12 To Kill the King
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670389
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	To Kill a Father

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic focuses on Merlin and Morgana with a little hint of Merthur. Enjoy! :)

It happened again.

Something _shifted_ in the world, pulsing with magical power, and Merlin's dreams ended abruptly. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, realizing that it was indeed happening again: he was awoken by the power of the Mage Stone.

Was someone using it then?

Merlin was determined to get an answer this time. He quickly put his clothes on and left his room, following the strong feeling of magic in the air until it led him to look out of a window—what he saw surprised him.

It was lady Morgana—fully dressed even with a cloak despite it being the middle of the night. She was leaving Camelot with the stone. Merlin was sure of it. He could still feel the power of the stone and the power was _moving_ away from him.

Quickly, he left the castle and followed Morgana out of the gates, through the Lower Town and into the Darkling Woods, hiding behind every barrel or a tree on the way, making sure that she wouldn't see him.

What was she doing with the stone? Wasn't Tauren supposed to have it?

_Crack._

He accidentally stepped on a particularly loud stick on the ground and quickly hid behind the nearest tree when he saw Morgana stop.

Merlin held his breath, still _feeling_ the stone in Morgana's hands. She wasn't moving, probably looking around.

"Tauren?" Morgana called cautiously.

Merlin frowned. Why was she looking for Tauren?

He didn't hear Morgana say anything else and soon he felt the stone moving again. He let out a breath and came out of his hiding. He hid behind another tree, then walked behind Morgana for a bit and hid again.

He wasn't prepared when Morgana suddenly turned around and saw him right when he was about to hide behind another tree. It was too late to try and hide now when they were already staring at each other.

"Merlin!" Morgana hissed as she quickly looked around and then ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin pursed his lips. He was _not_ supposed to be found out like this. "I could ask you the same thing," he said, too late realizing that although Morgana was his friend, she was still the king's ward.

Morgana frowned at him. "You shouldn't have followed me Merlin. You should go back."

There was no way Merlin was going back. "No," he told her. "What are you planning to do with the stone?"

It was the wrong thing to ask apparently. Morgana's eyes widened and then her frown deepened. "How do you know about the stone?"

Merlin really needed to start preparing believable excuses ahead of time if he kept asking such stupid questions.

"Gwen told me," he offered. Morgana seemed to take it.

She sighed as she removed her hand from her pocket. In her palm, there was a little pouch made of fabric. The content of the pouch was glowing orange when Morgana touched it.

"I'm helping Gwen," she admitted. "Tauren . . . _assaulted_ her in her own home and wanted the stone back. So I'm bringing it to him."

Merlin nodded. He could understand that. He didn't want anything to happen to Gwen either. But if Morgana knew where Tauren would be . . .

"Why didn't you send the Camelot knights then?" he couldn't help but ask.

Morgana frowned again. "Why? So that Uther can kill more people and blame Gwen for even seeing Tauren? No, he can't be trusted."

"Do you think Uther would do that?" Surely, he'd see that Gwen was only being used by the sorcerer and not trying to avenge her father's death.

Morgana only raised her eyebrow at him. "Did Uther believe that Tom was used by Tauren?" She asked him. Merlin looked down, a frown on his face. "Trust me, Merlin. I've lived with Uther for years. He only sees enemies where magic is concerned. You've seen how many people he was willing to kill only for giving a man a bed for the night."

Merlin nodded. "That didn't seem fair," he admitted. He'd told Arthur the same thing, but the prince wouldn't question his father's orders and sent him away.

"It isn't," Morgana agreed. "So, you see why I'm here."

Merlin looked at Morgana, then at the stone. "What if Tauren won't want to let you go once you give him the stone?"

He reached for the source of magic in Morgana's palm and took it in his hand. Morgana let him. Before she could give him an answer, a wave of strong magic overwhelmed him and the stone lit up like the sun, shining stronger than when Morgana held it, almost blinding them in a strong surge of orange, yellow and almost white light.

Merlin dropped the stone, both of them shielding their eyes.

The stone stopped shining immediately and the feeling of magic that hadn't left Merlin ever since he'd woken up dissipated.

It took Merlin approximately another few seconds to realize that he really shouldn't have touched the stone in the first place. If he could only feel it when Morgana was holding it, then it probably meant that it responded to the magic in her dreams, and well . . .

Merlin literally _was_ magic.

When Merlin dared to look at Morgana, she was staring at him with her eyes wider than he'd ever seen it.

Merlin didn't dare say anything.

"You . . . " Morgana said as if accusing him of something. She frowned, confusion clear on her face, then something _else._ Like . . . _understanding_. Merlin didn't want to know what was going through her head.

She picked up the stone, the soft orange glow returning to it together with the pulsing feeling of _magic._

"Merlin . . . "

"Morgana-"

"You have magic," she told him. He could see that there was no way he could convince her otherwise when she was literally holding the proof in her hands.

How much did he screw up? Would Gaius be angry with him? Would he be able to stay in Camelot? Morgana was his friend, but he couldn't know what she would do. What _would_ she do?

As if she could tell what was going through his head, Morgana stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his forearm.

Merlin held his breath.

When Morgana spoke, her voice was shaking. "You're not the only one Uther would execute if he found out." She glanced at the stone that was still shining in her hands and then back up at him.

"Your dreams . . . "

She simply nodded. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Despite Merlin knowing that Gaius would _not_ like that Morgana knew about his magic, he couldn't help but suddenly feel so much _better_. Accepted. Understood.

He offered her a smile. "That makes two of us."

She returned the smile. He could see that she wanted to ask more questions, but they didn't have the time for it now. At least he knew Morgana wouldn't betray him and tell the king about him.

Morgana let go of his arm and looked around, hiding the stone in the pouch again. "I need to meet Tauren and give him the stone."

Merlin nodded.

When Morgana set off again, Merlin followed her. Morgana stopped, turning to him with a hesitant frown on her face.

"Merlin . . . you should go back," she told him.

Merlin was already shaking his head. "Tauren is a sorcerer," he reasoned. "If he tries something, I can protect you."

Morgana sighed and smiled at him in gratitude. "Thank you."

When she turned to go this time, Merlin didn't follow her. Instead, he chose a different path and continued hiding behind the trees, making sure he wasn't spotted by Tauren or any of his men and that Morgana was alright.

It didn't take long for Tauren and his group of sorcerers to find Morgana and surround her.

"Where's your maid?" Merlin could hear a man's voice.

"I've come in her place."

"Kill her."

Merlin tensed, ready to go save Morgana, when her voice stopped both him and Tauren.

"No! Wait! I brought the stone!"

"What else have you brought, my Lady? The Knights of Camelot?"

"I came alone, I promise you."

Merlin held his breath and listened.

"Give me the stone." A moment of silence. Merlin assumed Morgana gave the stone to Tauren. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, my Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward."

Merlin swallowed anxiously as he heard Tauren draw his sword. Carefully he looked out from behind the tree to see what was going on—Tauren held the sword to Morgana's stomach. Merlin took a step towards them, when Morgana spoke again.

"If you kill me, you'll regret it."

Merlin hid behind the tree again.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead too."

Merlin's eyes widened when he heard that. Was that really what Morgana wanted? Would she kill Uther for everything he'd done? Merlin knew that Morgana wasn't afraid of him, but would she actually go this far?

"You?" He heard Tauren laugh. "An enemy of the king? And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

Merlin closed his eyes. Why else would she be here? Without the help of knights of Camelot?

"I can only guess at your motives, my Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know."

"And this?" Merlin couldn't see what Morgana meant. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall?"

Merlin bit his lower lip and frowned. Did Uther really do that to her? He hadn't known about that . . .

"The stone," Morgana continued, her voice stronger than before. "You took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Gold?" Morgana asked. "A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

Did _everyone_ want to kill Uther so badly? Was Merlin the only sorcerer who was hesitant?

"What are you saying?" Morgana asked.

"Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the king's chambers, even to the king himself."

Merlin wasn't sure such a plan would work.

"The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the king is not," Morgana agreed with him.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him."

Merlin braced himself for what Morgana would inevitably say and closed his eyes.

"And you know of such a person?"

Merlin could hear the determination in Morgana's voice when she answered. "I do. Me."

xoXÖXox

It took a moment for Morgana and Tauren to come to an agreement on a plan to kill Uther. When they finally did, Tauren and his men left Morgana alone and she returned to Merlin who had been patiently waiting for her the entire time.

When she approached him, he was frowning and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What?" Morgana asked. She knew what was on Merlin's mind though. It was the whole reason why she hadn't told him before meeting Tauren and why she'd wanted him to leave.

When she had found out that Merlin had magic though . . . she had thought that maybe he'd agree with her. Uther would kill him if he had the chance after all . . . so why did she get the feeling that Merlin did not want her to help Tauren kill the king?

"You didn't tell me you want to kill Uther," he told her.

Morgana ignored him and continued on her way back to Camelot. As she expected, Merlin followed her.

"You know that he's a terrible king. He deserves to die for all that he's done, Merlin." When Merlin didn't answer, she sighed and turned towards him. "I thought _you_ , of all people, would understand that."

Merlin still didn't seem like he was on her side.

Morgana wanted him to be.

"I know, I know," Merlin sighed. "But . . . you're planning a _murder._ "

Morgana only scoffed. "That is _nothing_ compared to what he's done, and you know that. Besides, how many people have _you_ killed Merlin? How many have we _all_ killed?"

"But that was in combat."

"And wasn't it also to protect the people you love?" She asked him. "Killing Uther is the same. When he's dead and Arthur is king, the kingdom will be better." She stepped towards him, her voice pleading. "I only want people like us to be safe. Don't you want the same?"

Their eyes met, and Morgana could see that Merlin _did_ understand her. But there was still something stopping him.

"I want the same . . . " he finally told her. Morgana felt relieved. "But . . . he is Arthur's father too."

Morgana looked down. She . . . hadn't thought about that. If she killed Arthur's father, wasn't she the same as Uther when he killed Gwen's father? She closed her eyes, opening them again with determination.

No.

Arthur was better than Uther, and the kingdom couldn't continue with him as king. It was more important to help the kingdom and keep the innocent people safe from Uther, than letting them suffer for Arthur's sake.

"Merlin," Morgana approached him with a sigh. "I know how much you care about him," she started, noticing Merlin's blush on his cheeks. She wasn't surprised. "But killing Uther is more important. It will save hundreds of lives and avenge thousands already lost. He's a tyrant," she stressed. Then she squeezed his forearm just like before. "When he's dead, we will both be free. You won't have to live in hiding anymore. Besides, you know that Arthur will be a good king, don't you?"

She waited for his response, second by second her hope in Merlin's support diminishing.

"I know he'll make a great king," Merlin finally agreed. "Perhaps . . . you're right."

Morgana smiled and let go of him. "So then you won't stand in my way?"

Merlin looked up at her and for a second, Morgana considered just _ordering_ him to help her or do nothing to stop her. She knew he wouldn't listen to her, but she could try. Fortunately, she didn't have to do that.

Merlin slowly nodded, uncertainty still heavy on his shoulders, but at least she knew he wouldn't try to stop her.

"But I won't help you," he added. Morgana knew that too.

"That's alright," she smiled at him. Then her smile disappeared. "Just don't stand in my way, Merlin. Uther _has_ to die."

She could see that he still didn't like that. But he was like her. He had magic. He wouldn't betray his own kind, he _was_ still her friend and she trusted him for a reason.

When they started walking again, Merlin was quiet. After a while though, he spoke up.

"Did he really chain you to a dungeon wall?"

Morgana swallowed, absentmindedly holding her bruised wrists, as if protecting them. She nodded. "He did. He couldn't stand the truth and had me chained overnight. Arthur . . . he let me out."

They didn't talk after that. Morgana knew that Merlin probably spent the entire way back to Camelot thinking about everything that had happened, about whether or not it was right to kill Uther, or whether he should stop her.

Morgana didn't like that. But she couldn't do anything about it. She just hoped Merlin would keep his promise and keep stay from her and Tauren.

Uther had killed thousands of innocent people. He'd killed her father. He'd killed Gwen's.

It was time to let Uther die for his sins.

xoXÖXox

Merlin did not keep his promise. He'd consulted Gaius on Uther's reign and he'd consulted the dragon . . . in the end it was Gwen who'd opened his eyes.

Letting Morgana kill Uther would make him just as bad as Uther was. In Gwen's words, it would make him a murderer.

It would make Morgana a murderer.

Merlin ran to his chamber to get the magical staff he'd taken from Sophia and her father Aulfric, and left Camelot, following Morgana and Uther.

When he finally arrived, he didn't hesitate to use the staff on Tauren's men. They were there to help kill Arthur's father, and Merlin wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let Morgana do it. He would stand by her, help her with her magic and rely on her when it came to keeping his magic a secret, but he would _not_ watch her become a murderer.

He thought he'd be late when he finally reached the hill that Morgana and Uther were on. But what he saw when he got there surprised him.

It wasn't Uther's dead body lying on the ground. Instead, he found Morgana and Uther locked in an embrace, their red and green cloaks fluttering around them in the strong wind.

Merlin hid the staff behind his back and knelt down to get out of sight. A smile formed on his face.

Morgana didn't go through with it in the end.

Yes, Uther wasn't a good king and he didn't like him being in charge. But Arthur wasn't ready to become king. Not yet.

One day though, he would be.

Merlin would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who I agree with more here lol, but I tried to stay true to the characters in the episode, so in the end, Merlin still decided to try and stop Morgana.
> 
> Btw am I the only one who really wanted to learn more about the Mage Stone? I wish we got to see Merlin hold it. I don't know if it would shine more than when Morgana held it, but it would be so cool if it would :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
